1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for providing satellite radio service in a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Once a customer purchases a vehicle with a satellite radio, the customer may activate the satellite radio by tuning the satellite radio to an activation channel for a period of time. A satellite radio service provider broadcasts a satellite radio activation signal at predetermined intervals.
Once a customer purchases a vehicle with a satellite radio, the customer may activate the satellite radio by informing a satellite radio service provider of the satellite radio's identification number while the satellite radio is on. The satellite radio service provider then broadcasts a satellite radio activation signal to activate the satellite radio.
The above methods may inconvenience a customer because of the time associated with activating the satellite radio module. Also, the customer may not be able to fully evaluate satellite radio service when they are deciding to purchase a vehicle because the satellite radio may have limited or no functionality.
A manufacturer or dealer may activate a vehicle's satellite radio before the customer purchases the vehicle by the above methods. The manufacturer or dealer, however, is similarly inconvenienced because of the time associated with activating the satellite radio.
A manufacturer may activate a satellite radio by connecting it to a fixture that will download firmware to the satellite radio. The firmware may allow the satellite radio to play a preview channel broadcast by a satellite radio service provider for a predetermined period of time less than the useful life of the vehicle. Once the period of time expires, the firmware disables the satellite radio from playing the preview channel. In order to extend service beyond the period of time, a customer, dealer, or manufacturer may need to contact the satellite radio service provider and perform one of the methods discussed above.
A method for providing satellite radio service in a vehicle is desired that reduces the inconvenience associated with activating a satellite radio. A method is also desired that will allow a customer to fully evaluate satellite radio service before purchasing the service.